The present invention relates to a printing device which can execute a printing operation in a direct printing mode, a black ink printing mode and a color ink printing mode.
Generally, a thermal printer using a thermal head can print directly on heat sensitive paper or can print using a thermal printing type black ink ribbon. The thermal printing and black ink printing modes are conventionally switched by a dip switch or the like.
With such a printing method, when a color ink ribbon is used instead of a black ink ribbon, the printing mode can be selected from three modes including a color ink printing mode. However, in this case, when the printing mode is switched by a dip switch as in a conventional printer, the operation becomes combersome and the printing mode may be erroneously set. In particular, if the printing mode is erroneously set when the color ink ribbon is used, color adjusting processing such as color matching cannot be performed and the advantages of color printing may be lost.
In the case of a printing method using an ink ribbon, a ribbon take-up motor is generally mounted on a carrier together with a ribbon cassette to wind the ribbon. However, this winding method requires a special purpose motor, which increases the cost. In addition, since the motor is mounted on the carrier, the load of the carrier is increased and a large carrier driving motor must be used.